1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose machine for the application of small metallic and non-metallic workpieces or items, which machine is capable of performing functions which hitherto have been accomplished by several or various machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to apply small metallic workpieces or items, it has heretofore been necessary to utilize a series of machines having particular capabilities and specially designed for each application such as riveting, blanking or die cutting, eyelet punching, attaching of pressure buttons,attaching of studs or other ornamental outfits, cutting with contemporaneous riveting, etc.
Previously, and still in some cases today, such operations had been manually done with the aid of simple tools. Many such manual operations have been replaced by mechanical systems which facilitate such operations, but nevertheless perform only a single operation per machine, thus requiring a series of machine tools for the various functions.